


Against The Odds

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Pokemon Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Clones, Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum has ALL of Ash's memories up until fight with cloning machine, Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum has strong Psychic/Aura powers, Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum is 'Enhanced' thanks to Mewtwos cloning machine, Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum was Adopted by Other(s), Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum was Raised by Other(s), F/M, Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Multi, Other, Pokeball carry bags (like the ones in Eevee/Pikachu games) are going to be used, Psychic Abilities, Red-eyed Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum unknowingly gets cloned during 'Mewtwo Strikes Back' movie, Using ANIME rules of Pokemon like Legendarys CAN breed etc. instead of using GAME rules, White-Haired Clone Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Who gets left behind when Mewtwo mindwipes everyone and sends them away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: Five years ago, during the battle against Mewtwo on New Island, there was one more Clone created that no one knew existed who was accidentally left behind after the final battle.





	Against The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it. The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can’t because **_Pokémon_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

 ** _Timeline:_** Prologue takes place near the end of the Mewtwo movie, while later chapters will take place five years in the future. 

**_Word Count:_** 6,546 

**_Summary:_** Five years ago, during the battle against Mewtwo on New Island, there was one more Clone created that no one knew existed who was accidentally left behind after the final battle. 

**Against the Odds**  
Prologue: My Name is Kash  
By Sakura Lisel  
======================================

~ ** _New island, Five Years Ago - July 31, 2005_** ~ 

Deep inside of a secret laboratory on New Island a lone figure lay floating inside of a cylinder filled with glowing blue liquid. 

The figure is revealed to be the sleeping form of a naked young boy around ten years old with short spiked white hair, and was curled up in a ball inside of the cylinder. 

A low rumble shook up the room, bringing the boy to full awareness, as he opened his eyes that glowed a bright purple color before the glow died down into a dark shade of red, as he took a look at his surrounding for the first time through the blue liquid surrounding him in the cylinder, just as another shockwave hit the lab. 

The machine came to life, and gently deposited the boy onto the floor in a small puddle of blue goo, landing on his stomach where he lay still for a few moments before finally using his arms to push himself up into a kneeling position as he looked around dazedly, as he tried to get his bearings. 

' _Where am I? What happened?_ ' the boy wondered silently as he looked around at his surroundings in confusion, as he stretched out his arms and reached out towards the cylinder to pull himself up on unsteady legs before gaining his balance, and started walking around to find out where he was, ' _How did I get here anyway and who am I?_ ' 

As he walked he passed by a machine that had a mirror like surface to it, and he got a really good look at himself, noticing that he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on his body, and after a quick look around the lab as he ran a hand through his white hair for a moment, before grabbing a nearby oversized lab coat that was draped over a nearby chair and pulled it on and buttoned it up so he could be properly covered before he started taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. 

Looking around the room, he could see himself surrounded by all types of machines filled with Pokémon of all species surrounding him in cylinders similar to the one he woke up in. As he walked past each cylinder inspecting each sleeping Pokémon that was contained within, when he stopped dead in his tracks as he spots a small yellow rodent seemingly sleeping inside one of the cylinders in front of him. 

"Pikachu?" the boy wondered, the name sounding familiar as he spoke the word out loud, as the name came to him out of nowhere, as he looked down at his empty hands, as memories suddenly came rushing back to him in full force as he remembered what had happened what had happened just a short while ago, as flashes of memories started to fill his mind. 

**_"Let go of Pikachu! I won’t let you have him! Give him back to me! I want Pikachu back!"_**

"What’s going on?!" the boy cried out in alarm as he clutched his head in pain as he continued staring at the electric rodent in shock, as the voice in his head kept crying out the same words over and over again, as he stumbled backwards into another machine, and slid to the floor with his hands gripping his head as memories started to fill his mind. 

**_"I have to save Pikachu. He’s my best friend, I can’t let Mewtwo take him and the others away from me."_**

He suddenly curled up into a ball on the floor holding his head in his hands as he was hit by memories of Ash Ketchum’s entire life leading up to what had happened that day, to the fight with the cloning machine that led up to him waking up in the lab, but he couldn’t remember anything before or after that like how he got in the machine he woke up in. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the flow of memories finally came to a stop, and the boy slowly uncurled himself as he continued to lay down on the floor with his hands clutched at his sides in pain, as he looked around the room in confusion, as he noticed the other familiar shapes and forms of other Pokémon that he had seen in his flashbacks that were floating in tubes like the Pikachu was in. 

' _What’s going on? Are these my memories? But I remember getting the Dark ball away from the machine, so how did Pikachu and I wind up in those tubes?_ ' the boy asked himself as he slowly stood back up from where he had fallen, and made his way back to the tube and looked down at the sleeping form of Pikachu, ' _Why was I naked? And why can’t I remember anything else before now?_ ' 

Just then his attention was diverted back to the cloning tubes, where he noticed that the tubes were starting bubble and glow as one by one, each of the sleeping clone Pokémon’s eyes were opening up, as they were each released from the machines. Getting up and quickly moving out of the way, he watched as each of the Pokémon shook themselves dry before they started making their way towards the staircase that led to the upper levels, with none of them paying him any attention as they passed by, though the Pikachu clone was the last one out of his machine and was the only one to take notice of him, as the yellow rodent stopped long enough to stare up at him with a surprised look on its rodent features before turning away from him and hurrying after the other clone Pokémon. 

Once all of the clone Pokémon were gone, he dropped back down to the floor in front of Pikachu’s now empty cloning machine, as he sat in front of the metal cylinder for a moment before his eyes widen in shock once more, as he finally caught sight of his reflection once again staring back in him from the reflective silver surface of the machines base, as more memories started to assail him, as memories of seeing himself with black hair and brown eyes hit his mind, causing confusion to build up as he stared at his new appearance in shock for a moment. 

' _What the heck?! What happened to my hair and eyes?!_ ' the boy exclaimed silently to himself, as he stared in shock at his now snow white hair and blood red eyes that could be seen in his reflection, as he reached up a hand to pull down a lock of hair to get a better look for himself, and stared in disbelief at the white strands of hair, ' _This can’t be happening. What happened to me? Why can’t I remember how I got in that weird machine?_ ' 

As he sat there, feelings of disbelief and worry fill him as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him and why. 

' _What’s going on? Why’d my hair and eyes change colors for?_ ' the boy wondered silently to himself, as queasiness filled him, as he let himself slide further onto the floor and curled up into a ball once more, not want wanting to move again from that spot as he let his mind try and access what was happening to him, ' _The last thing I remember is fighting with that stupid machine to get Pikachu back, and then..._ ' 

"Hey look guys! It’s da twoip!" a nasally scratchy voice suddenly called out, breaking through the boys thoughts, as he heard footsteps start coming his way. 

"What’s he doing wearing a lab coat?" another male voice asked, as the footsteps came closer to the where the boy lay, "And didn’t we just see him leave with Pikachu and the other Pokémon?" 

"Do you think he’s okay?" another voice asked, as the sound of footsteps could be heard heading his way, "I wonder what happened to his hair?" 

' _Those voices..._ ' the boy thought silently to himself as he remained on the floor, too tired to move and look up to see who it was, as he curled tighter into a ball, ' _I know it from somewhere, but where? Who is it?_ ' 

As soon as the thought entered his mind, images of a certain trio of Pokémon thieves entered his mind along with their names. He could see the figure of a teenage girl with long red hair with blue eyes, and a teenage boy with short blue and green eyes, with a talking Meowth. 

The boy suddenly felt several pairs of hands touching and grabbing hold of his coat and rolling him over, and he blinked his red eyes upwards to see the trio from his visions staring down at him incredulously. 

"Even his eye color is wrong." the woman, Jessie said as she released her grip on his coat, as she stared down at him in shock for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on her features, "Twerp...er I mean Ash is that _really_ you? Are you alright?" 

"Jessie? James? Meowth? What are _you_ guys doing _here_?" the boy asked in a wary voice as he struggled to sit up from where he lay and looked the three over, as he clutched the lab coat tightly to his chest, with his bare legs tucked underneath him, as he noticed the relieved looks on the trio’s faces, as confusion filled him once again at what Jessie had just asked him, "I’m _fine_. And what do you mean by ‘am I _really_ me’, Jessie? Who else would I be except me? What’s happening? What happened with Mewtwo?" 

"Well that’s a bit hard to explain at the moment, twerp," Jessie said as glanced worriedly at James and Meowth for a moment, unsure of what she should say to defuse the situation, only for Meowth to speak up and change the subject. 

"That’s what _we’d_ like to know, twoip. Didn’t we just see you leave here with your pokémon," Meowth said, as he cocked his head to one side as he looked at the boy before him in confusion, as he took in the unfamiliar white hair and red eyes that the boy now had, "along with those other trainers pokémon to go fight Mewtwo a few minutes ago?" 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, Meowth, and quit calling me a twerp. I just woke up a few minutes ago in one of those weird tanks over there, so I don’t know what’s going on." The boy said as he waved a hand in the direction of the cloning tanks and missed the looks the trio shot at each other at his words, as he shook his head in confusion, as he looked at the trio for a moment with a thoughtful look on his features before a frown appeared on his lips, "Where’s Pikachu? Are you guys here to try and take him from me again?" 

"Hey now, we _don’t_ have Pikachu, you brat," Jessie said indignantly as she glared at the boy for a moment, as she stared off in the direction the boy had pointed in with a worried look that she shared with his two companions before turning his gaze back towards the boy before them, just as a loud rumble could be heard from above them, as Jessie mumbled something about how ‘Ash’ was just like the original one when it came to the rat, before she continued speaking, "Your blasted Pikachu is safe and sound and helping fight Mewtwo’s clone army." 

"Pikachu’s safe? That’s great! But..." ‘Ash’ asked, as he looked at the trio in confusion as he looked down for a moment, as relief filled him at the news, though confusion filled him once more, as he remembered that the only ‘Pikachu’ he remember seeing since he woke up was the clone one, "How’d he get up there already and without me? The last thing I remember is grabbing his pokéball from that machine, then everything’s a blank..." 

"We just arrived here a few minutes ago, and was looking around, when all of the clones suddenly woke up and started heading topside," James said, a slight frown appeared on his features as he knelt down next to the boy, and started looking ‘Ash’ over for a moment to see if there were any other signs of something wrong with the boy before him, "and we were about to follow them out of this crazy laboratory when we spotted you laying on the ground over here." 

Before anyone could respond, there was another rumble from above followed by loud explosions and people yelling from up there, as ‘Ash’ and Team Rocket and rushed towards the opening in the ceiling and cautiously peered out, to see what seemed to be the Pokémon battle to end all Pokémon battles, as supercharged clones fought off their originals, though it looked like neither side were winning. 

' _That’s weird, and I’m still confused about what’s going on..._ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself, still feeling a bit groggy and out of it since his awakening, as he sat on the floor for a moment to try and figure out what was going on, while he and Team Rocket finally got up off the floor and rushed towards the opening in the ceiling to see what was going on, as ‘Ash’ started to really think things through, ' _those Pokémon were in the same kind of tank that I was in, so does that mean that I’m one two? Is that why Pikachu..._ ' 

As ‘Ash’ was trying to figure out what was going, on Jessie and James were busy peeking their heads through the opening in the floor to see what was going on, and widened their eyes as they saw a huge battle going on between Mewtwo’s clone Pokémon and the normal pokémon, while Mewtwo fought it out against Mew. Though as ‘Ash’ finally poked his own head through the opening to see the fight for himself, his eyes widened in shock as he spots a boy who looked just like he used to in the middle of the fight trying to get the Pokémon to stop. 

' _So I was_ right _. If_ he’s _up there and Pikachu and my other Pokémon are following_ him _, then_ I’m _a clone too..._ ' ‘Ash’ thought sadly to himself, as he starts to pull away from the opening, as he reached up to pull on his white hair to look at it for a moment, as a scowl appeared on his face for a moment, ' _that explains the hair and eyes I guess. But if I’m supposed to be his_ clone _, why’s the heck is my hair and eyes different than his?_ ' 

"Come on! We should go get a better view from up there." Jessie said, as she reached back and grabbed hold of James hand and started tugging the boy along, before releasing James hand and disappears through the opening, as James stops glanced back at Meowth and ‘Ash’ just before James and Jessie disappeared through the opening. 

"Come on you two. Your precious Pikachu is up there you know, twerp." James said as he came back down the steps to gently grab ‘Ash’s’ arm in an attempt to get him to come with him, just as the lab shook again and James shot a worried look around for a moment, "It’s not safe down here with everything going on up there." 

"You guys go on ahead, I’ll stay down here and just watch," ‘Ash’ said as he easily tugged his arm lose from James grip, "You should go try and help your Pokémon and the others." 

The older boy stopped for a moment to turn around and give ‘Ash’ an appraising look, opening his mouth like he was about to say something before finally shutting his mouth again and nodded his head in agreement to ‘Ash’s’ words, "Fine then, just stay safe down here okay?" 

"Sure." ‘Ash’ said as he waved the older teen off, as James turned and sprinted towards the opening in the ceiling, passing by Meowth who had stopped to watch them. 

"Hey are youse coming?" Meowth asked, as he noticed that the other boy had stopped following them, and was remaining where he was as James past by him all alone, as a confused look appeared on his feline features as he saw the boy shake his head, "Why not?" 

"I think it’d be _safer_ for me down here is all. I won’t be any use up there anyways without any pokémon, to help fight with, besides you have the _other_ Ash up there." ‘Ash’ said, as he waved the cat pokémon off, as he shifted uneasily on his feet for a moment, as he looked down at the ground, "I’ll just get in the way up there, and I don’t want anyone to see me dressed like this, so you go on ahead with Jessie and James, Meowth." 

"Well if ya are _really_ sure about that, I’ll see ya later then," Meowth said, looking a bit concerned as he looked back at ‘Ash’ for a moment, then glanced uncertainly at the direction his partners had went in, before finally sprinting after the other two. 

' _I have to see what’s going on up there, but I can’t let the other me and the others see me. Seeing how Mewtwo hates humans,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself as he sat in the barely lit room, as more rumbles could be heard above as the lab shook from the force of the attacks from the battling Pokémon, after Team Rocket had left him behind, as he glanced up at the opening once more as his curiosity got the better of him as he started to creep back up to the opening above him, being careful to not draw attention to himself as he watched the battle from the safety of the hole, ' _there’s no telling what Mewtwo would do if he sees me and realizes what happened. I’ll just have to be careful and not be seen by anyone._ ' 

* * *

As ‘Ash’ watched the ensuing battle between original Pokémon and clones from his hiding place in the underground cloning lab, just as Mewtwo and Mew started launching their own attacks at each other as the battle ensued. 

As he watched the battle, he felt sadness fill him as he watched Pikachu refuse to fight his own clone, and winced in sympathy as the electric rodent let itself get beaten up by its clone until the clone became too tired to fight anymore. 

"All of you have to stop this before you get hurt!" 

Hearing his own voice shouting out, he turned his gaze back towards the group of trainers only to see his own original rushing out into the battlefield, heading straight for Mewtwo and Mew and getting in between them just as the two legendaries launched their attacks at each other. The force of the blast from the combined attacks, sent everyone flying, and the ensuing light show caused ‘Ash’ to cover his eyes and duck back down to the lower floor as he heard Brock and Misty’s scream out his name. 

Once the light died down, ‘Ash’ uncovered his eyes and rubbed them for a moment as they came back into focus as he blinked a few times, as he noticed that the sounds of fighting had stopped above him, and he could hear the voices of Misty and Brock and the other trainers voices, as Misty’s voice calling his name again reached his ears. Taking a chance, he climbed back up and poked his head into the opening of the floor once more to see what was happening now, and looked in his direction of the other Ash, only for his eyes widen in shock and horror at the sight before him. The original Ash still stood where he was when the attacks had hit him with a stunned look frozen on his face with a blank eyes staring sightlessly at nothing at all, with his body still in mid run before finally toppling over to lie lifelessly on his side and unmoving, but as everyone watched the young trainers’ body slowly turned to stone. 

‘Ash’ could see Pikachu rushing over to the other ones side, as it tried to revive it’s fallen trainer by shaking Ash’s stone body with his paws and calling out to Ash, and even going so far to shock him back to normal repeatedly several times only to get no result, before Pikachu finally stopped after a few minutes and started crying, as Misty and Brock rushed forward and broke into tears as well when they saw there was nothing they could do. 

' _Poor Pikachu. I wish I could help him..._ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself, as he watched as Pikachu s attempts at waking up Ash failed, as ‘Ash’ felt a jealousy fill him, as well as sympathy for Pikachu’s loss, as he felt his own tears come to his eyes, when he noticed something strange happening with the Pokémon. 

As he glanced around, and saw that Mew and Mewtwo had stopped fighting each other when they realized what they had done, while the other Pokémon and their clones had stopped their own fighting to watch what was going on, and as ‘Ash’ watched, he could see all of the Pokémon, minus Mew and Mewtwo, were breaking out into tears over Ash’s loss, and as the cried the Pokémons tears seemed to give off a strange glow as they started floating away from the Pokémon and fly towards Ash’s frozen body. 

' _What’s going on? This almost reminds me of that story the tour guide at the harbor told us before we left,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself eyes widening in shock at the site, as he watched the growing amount of glowing tears seem to gather over Ash’s body, and envelop him, seeming to sink into Ash’s body as they disappeared from sight, just as Ash’s body gave a strange glow, ' _Is what happened in that story happening now for real?! If so, that means..._ ' 

As he watched in disbelief, ‘Ash’ could see the glow die down, as Ash’s body become flesh and blood once more, as the other boy sat up in confusion about what was going on just as Pikachu pounced him and Misty and Brock ran over and gave him hugs as happy tears ran down their faces when they saw he was alive again. 

' _I guess that’s good, that they have the original back. Mom won’t have to be sad at losing him if he had stayed dead,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself, as he felt jealousy fill him again as he watched his ‘friends’ hug and comfort the other Ash, while Pikachu and the rest of Ash’s Pokémon surrounded the group of humans while Mewtwo and Mew and the rest of the clone Pokémon all watched what was going on. 

"He sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon," Mewtwo’s psychic voice was saying, causing ‘Ash’ flinch a bit when he heard the psychic Pokémon’s voice in his head, as he watched as Mewtwo used his powers to start lifting up all of the clone Pokémon from the ground. 

As Mewtwo explained that he had seen that he was wrong about humans, and that he was going to take himself and the clones far away from the prying eyes of humans, and that he would erase the memories of everyone there so that they wouldn’t remember what happened there and send them back home. 

' _What?! He’s going to erase everyone’s memories? What about me?_ ' ‘Ash’ thought frantically, as he watched as Mewtwo and Mew flew off into the air with the rest of the clones, ' _If he mind wipes everyone..._ ' 

For a brief second he saw Team Rocket looking in his direction as he stood up from out of the hole, as worried looks appeared on their faces, just moments before ‘Ash’s’ vision was filled with bright white light, and he lost consciousness. 

* * *

Awhile later ‘Ash’ didn’t know how long he was unconscious after Mewtwo had used his powers, but when he finally woke up he found himself alone on New Island inside the ruins of what used to be the secret laboratory he had been created in, with a splitting headache, but much to ‘Ash’s’ surprise he could still fully remember what had happened on the island. 

' _That’s weird, I thought I was supposed to forget what happened here? I guess whatever Mewtwo did didn’t work on me for some reason,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself as he stood up and dusted off his lab coat as he looked around his surroundings for any sign of life, but didn’t see anything except a bunch of bird Pokémon flying in the sky over him as panic filled him, ' _Dang it! He stranded me here! How am I supposed to get off this island, with everyone gone?_ ' 

Getting up from where he was sitting, he started walking around for any sign of a way to get off the island, while gathering twigs and branches and other stuff he found laying around on the ground that figured he could use. 

' _I guess the only thing I can do right now is simply just wait and see if any passing boats come this way,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself, as he carried the things he had gathered back to the shelter of the ruins, as he glanced back at the open ocean for a moment, ' _there’s not much I can do right now except sit and wait, and hope help comes soon._ ' 

* * *

A few days later found the boy on a boat heading to Hoenn. He was still wearing the lab coat from the island, but the people who picked him up gave him some spare clothes to put on underneath the coat. He was now dressed in a pair of black pants, and a gray t-shirt with the picture of a Pikachu’s face imprinted on it. 

It had been a miracle that the boat had landed on the island and found him. It was a surveyor ship on it’s way back home to Hoenn, when they spotted New Island and came to investigate since it wasn’t registered on any sea maps that they had, and found the young boy slightly feverish and almost half dead on the ground in the ruins of a building, and brought him onboard to be nursed back to health. 

He had been unconscious when they found him, and it took three days before he finally woke up again. When he was well enough to talk, he told the people on board that he had been shipwrecked on the island during a storm, and his parents were killed onboard. That he had nowhere else to go and didn’t have anyone they could contact for him to let them know that he was still alive. 

After some debate with the ships crew, it was decided to continue on its trek home to Hoenn. So now the ship was on it’s way back to Hoenn where their newest passenger could get the medical help that he would need. 

The captain of the boat was a kind, balding middle-aged man in his late 40’s with blond hair that had the beginning of flecks of gray in it. His name was Tidus Starstrome and he came from Dewford Island, and had taken a liking to the young orphan almost immediately and came to visit him every now and again to see how he was doing. 

The first time he’d met the strange boy they had picked up on that island, he knew that it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that something was bothering him, but couldn’t figure out what it was, or how he should go about asking him what the problem was. 

"What’s your name, my boy?" Tidus asked, on the first day of his recovery, concern filling his voice at the youths lost, but didn’t know what he could do to help him, other than make sure the boy made it safely back to land and into the nearest hospital for a checkup, "Do you have a name that we can call you? And is there anyone that I can contact to let them know you’re alive and safe in a hospital?" 

' _I might as well give him a name, but what do I call myself? I_ can’t _be Ash Ketchum anymore, since the other me is still around somewhere out there,_ ' ‘Ash’ thought silently to himself, as he tried to think of what he should call himself. It didn’t seem right to call himself by the original Ash’s name, but at the same time, he didn’t want to give up that part of himself, so he decided to improvise on his name as an idea came to him as a small smile crept to his lips as he rolled over to look away from the captain, ' _Now that I think about it, I have the perfect new name. I’ll just combine the two names and..._ ' 

It took the boy a few minutes to answer, and for a moment Tidus thought that he hadn’t heard him and was simply staring blankly at him from the bed and was about to ask again, when the boy let out a low sigh as he turned on his side to face the wall, as he slightly curled himself into a ball. 

"Kash, Captain Starstrome," Kash said simply, not turning back around as he continued to stare blankly at the wall, before finally rolling over to his side so that he could stare up at the older man, "My name is Kash, and I don’t have a family or anyone else who’ll be looking for me. I’m totally on my own right now." 

* * *

A few hours later, found Kash alone in the dark cabin as night fell for the day, as he stared silently up at the ceiling as he tried to figure out what he would do when they reached dock in a couple of days. Captain Starstrome had offered to take him back with him and the crew to Hoenn, and let the local authorities handle him, and he quickly accepted the offer. 

' _What am I going to do? The life I remember isn’t even_ mine _. Not even my_ name _is mine. I can’t just go ‘_ home _’ to Pallet Town, like I_ belong _there. It’d be too_ awkward _even if ‘mom’_ was _willing,_ ' the boy thought silently to himself, as he let out a small sigh to himself as pain filled him, at the idea of what he was leaving behind thanks to originals memories that were flooding his mind, as memories of Delilah Ketchum’s smiling face came to mind causing him to smile a bit as well, as tears started to pool in his eyes for a moment, as exhaustion filled his body once more as his eyes started to drift closed as he fell asleep once more, ' _to accept me even if I were to just show up, like she does everything else. Especially when the original me is still around and really can’t remember what happened on New Island. I don’t really have anywhere to go now so maybe it’s a good idea to just disappear to another continent where no one knows me. Hopefully life will be better for me where I’m going..._ ' 

**__**

**_To be continued..._ **

****

Author’s Notes:

So how do you guys like it. I’ve spent _ten years_ working on this story off and on, and kept putting it off and on every once and a while, before ****  
  
_finally_  
deciding to complete it. It wouldn’t go away from my mind no matter what I did over the years. I hope you all like it. _lol_ It’s finally completed at ****  
  
_11_  
pages.

I have a request for all of you out there. I’m __thinking__ of doing another **_One Piece_** & **_Harry Potter_** xover that involves a female Harry Potter being Luffy’s birth mom, and I wanted to give her a Dragon type Mythical-Zoan devil fruit power. Right now, I have a **_poll_** up on my profile page, listing the potential dragon forms I’m interested in giving her, and I wanted to get a vote on which one she winds up with, if I ever do the story. 

Before anyone says anything, yes I _know_ that Team Rocket might seem a bit out of character in this story, but this is how I always remember the bungling trio. Despite always acting like a bunch of super ‘evil’ trouble making would be thieves, trying to steal Ash’s Pikachu and other trainers Pokémon, you have to actually look at the number of times the trio actually HELPED out in their own way when there was trouble. Or the times they teamed up with Ash’s gang for temporary truces if they were all in trouble and needed to team up if they wanted to get out of the trouble alive before going back to their old ways once the danger has passed. I think the trio trying to help Ash’s clone would be very likely in this instance. _lol_

The Kash picture was a commissioned picture made for me awhile back, by **_CreepyGretel_** over at Deviantart, who drew him exactly the way I always envisioned what he would look like even before the story was even close to being completed, and it helped me in creating him for this story. He’s supposed to also be a few **_years_** older in the picture as the reason why his hair is longer in it. 

So what do you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Want more of Kash’s future adventures? Please tell me. Extremely rude flamers will be flamed back. _lol_

If anyone is wondering about Kash’s name, I’m using the ‘K’ in Ash’s last name to make up Kash’s new name. I figured that he might as well have _something_ leftover from the original Ash’s life, so why not a name that is sort of a combo of both Ash’s fist and last name? Besides it was better than calling him Ash-2. **_lol_**

Plus as you can tell, he has all of Ash’s memories of his life right up until the struggle to free Pikachu from the cloning machine, then waking up in the clone tanks. With a little extra ‘enhancement’ given to him thanks to the ‘ ** _Super-Pokémon Cloning machine_** ’ which I decided to make full use of in order to make him more different than Ash than just his physical appearance, as you all saw when he first woke up with glowing purple eyes before they died down to their current red. Remember the cloning machine was supposed to _enhance_ the powers/special abilities of whatever it clones, so what do you think it’d do to a human clone? _Especially_ seeing what Ash himself is revealed to be able to do in the movie with Lucario, and even in the anime with Riolu? _lol_ The machine brought Ash’s dormant ability completely out inside of Kash, along with a few extras, like you all saw when he somehow managed to still remember everything that happened on New Island, instead of getting mind wiped by Mewtwo like Ash and the others had been, and woke up with a splitting headache as a result. 

I _almost_ made Kash an exact _identical_ ‘twin’ clone of Ash, complete with Ash’s black hair and brown eyes, but I decided to change his eye and hair color. It was either that or go with my original idea of having him dye his hair and wear colored contacts later in life, and simply just made the white and red of his hair and eyes his natural coloring. 

The idea I got for how his hair and eye colors changed when he came out of the cloning machine, is because the other clones (mostly Charizard-2, Venusaur-2, and Blastoise-2) had physical design differences on their bodies like stripe patterns, darker or lighter skin colors, or different patterns that made them look slightly different than their originals. Even Pikachu-2’s black ear tip pattern was different than its original. So I thought to make Kash the same way. So other than the hair and eyes colors, he can still pass for Ash’s identical twin except for those small changes. 

**Hey I have a few requests. I’m looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it’s been so long that I can’t remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you __please__ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I’m looking for.**

**_1._** Ash has just returned home to Kanto after his latest Pokémon journey with his friends, and his mom has thrown him a big welcome back party. As the party goes on, Ash notices that Professor Oak and his family haven’t arrived at the party yet even though they were invited, so he travels alone over to the Pokémon lab to hurry them along, only to find a massacre at the Pokémon lab. Professor Oak and Gary are badly hurt and unconscious, and Gary’s older sister, Daisy, is lying dead on the floor, and Ash gets knocked out by whoever attacked the Oaks and wasn’t able to see the attackers face. When he wakes up, it’s to find that he’s being arrested for the attack on the Oaks and Daisy’s murder, and everyone Ash knows believes that Ash was the one who did it, and only barely manages to escape a jail sentence thanks to Professor Oak and Gary vouching for him in court that he wasn’t the one who had attacked them. After he gets out, his mom and former friends still refuse to believe he wasn’t behind the attack on the Oaks despite what Samuel and Gary say, so he packs up everything he owns along with his Pokémon and leaves Kanto and isn’t heard again for years, until his past finally catches up to him again.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** Sep 15, 2014  
**_Completed On:_** Sep 28, 2014  
**_Updated On:_** June 9, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it. The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/


End file.
